Total drama Mario
by Mikogirl123
Summary: Its a mario version of Total Drama Island with ocs


**Hi this is my version of the characters. No one knows each other though,for the sake of the story(except siblings).Thank you. The human characters are originated on an anime maker.**

* * *

Lakitu:Welcome to Total Drama Mario. Here a bunch of contestants will compete for a million gold coins. Here are the first arrivals.

Appears a boy with a red polo shirt ,with a blue collar, and jeans. He had brown hair and oceanblue eyes. Another boy follows with a green t-shirt with a white skull. A green cap and jeans. He had an earring on.

Mario:isn't it illegal to do this to kids or do itat all

Luigi:ROCK AND ROLL!

Lakitu:I thought Luigi was the scared one

Luigi:that's what they all think. *leans against a post* nothin scares me though.

Vivian:*honks boat horn loudly*

Luigi:*jumps* AAUGH!

Lakitu:Welcome to Total Drama Mario

Mario:Let me Guess, my dad paid you to do this because he wants us to be great legacies and win

Lakitu:Dang it. You found out. ButAlso,I wanna be a show host.

Arrives a boat with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a pink dress.

Peach:Wow this place has so much constructiondamage. This is a breeding ground for diseases like influenza...Uh I mean this place is dumb.

Lakitu:Welcome Princess Peach.

Peach:*gives a princess wave * Hello Lakitu.

A boat comes and a caramel haired girl flips off(show off). She wore ayellow tank top and orange shorts.

Daisy:Woohoo. Two points.

Luigi:Hey

Daisy:*pretends to punch him*

Luigi:*flinches*

Daisy:two for flinching.

* * *

 **Luigi:why do I always fall for that?**

* * *

Lakitu :here is Yoshi

Yoshi:*listens to music*

Lakitu:*takes phone* no phones

Yoshi:My precious iTunes. NOOOOO!

Yoshi Jr:I'm here too

White:Me too. Where's the food?

Bowser:Ugh. This place is stupid.

Bowser Jr:Yeah stupid.

White:HIIII!

Bowser Jr: _Great. Hi._

 __

Pauline:Hello. *blushes at the sight of Mario* hi.

Mario:hi. *waves his hand*

Mimi:I love it here

* * *

 **Mimi:I hate it.**

* * *

Birdo:Hello world

Yoshi:Hello to you.

Birdo:*blushes*

Yoshi:um you okay.

Goombella:Hi y'all.

Lakitu:Hello weird sounding goomba girl.

Goombella:Hmph

Waluigi:Hello I'm the magnificent Waluigi

Wario:And I'm Wario.

Yoshi:Your sign says the Magificent Waluigi (from Dare the plushy)

Waluigi:WARIO!

* * *

 **Wario:My bad**

* * *

Toadsworth:I'm too old for this.

All the kids:And we're too young!

Lakitu:Nah.

Goombario:Hi.

A Koopa comes

Al:make way for the winner

Mario:Nothing has even started.

Al:But I'm the best

?:Bleh

A red boo floats towards Al

Natalie:As if

Carl (a shy guy from Toadal Drama Island on YouTube):mew. (Hi)

Rosalina:What did he say. I'll just use my magic.

Lakitu:No. magic. And you were supposed to take a boat.

Rosalina:*shrugs*

Toadette:Hi. I'm ready to win.

Toad:Sissy you left me behind.

Everyone: ...

Peach:Sorry bro.

Ally:Al. _You_ left _me_ behind

Al:not sorry sis

Dk:ima gonna win

Wario:Hey!?

Diddy:We're gonna win

Al:no I am

Mario:*rolls his eyes*

Al:what, do you think you're going to win?

Mario:no. This arguing is annoying.

Pauline:EEK A VAMPIRE!

Jay:Ugh I hate it here and I hate everyone here and I wanna go ho-*looks at Mario* uh *blushes*

Mario:oh uh hi. I'm uhMario

Jay:I'm Jayden.

Pauline:Stop it, _Jay._ You're making him uncomfortable.

Mario:um no he was-

Lakitu:Now that everybody's here. You'll be put into teams.

Luigi:Okay?

Lakitu:And the losing team votes someone off the island-

King Boo:Ugh

Lakitu:when did you get here?

King Boo:I've been here for the last three hours and I wanna go home.

Lakitu:No ones going home unless you're voted out

King Boo:EVERYONE VOTE FOR ME!

Lakitu:King Boo, Killer koopas

Lakitu:Mario,Screaming Bullet Bills

Daisy:How do bullet bills scream.

Yoshi Jr and Peach:Oh they have an artificial voice box

Peach:I mean. How do they?

Daisy:?

Lakitu:Bowser, Koopas.

Bowser Jr:ironic

Lakitu:Jr. bullet bills

Bowser Jr:Dang it.

Lakitu:Yoshi,Koopas. Luigi,Bills

Luigi:I haven't bought anything yet and oh.

Lakitu:Mimi Koopas. Pauline Bills.

Pauline:Yes

Mario:um

* * *

 **Mario:Now I'm uncomfortable  
**

* * *

Lakitu:Yoshi Jr,Koopas. Al Bills

Lakitu:Peach,Koopas. Goombella,bills

Goombella :Cool

* * *

 **Goombella:YAY**

* * *

Lakitu:Daisy,Koopas. White bills

White:meh.

* * *

 **White:I'm on a different team from my brothers. This must be how Yoshi Jr feels**

* * *

Lakitu:Toadsworth,Koopas

* * *

 **Peach:Dang it. I'm definitely gonna have to fake it**

* * *

Lakitu:Carl,bills

Carl:mew(meh)

Lakitu:Toadette,Koopas. Natalie,bills. Toad,Koopas,Goombario,bills.

Lakitu:Wario,Koopas,Dk,Bills,Rosalina, Koopas, Diddy Bills,Waluigi,Koopas and Jay,lastly bullet bills.

Jay:Whatever

* * *

 **Jay:*internal screaming***

* * *

Lakitu:your first challenge is to build a shelter.

Daisy:But there are cabins.

A wrecking ball hits the cabins

Lakitu:Not anymore.

Everyone:Ugh

King Boo:Hmph. I still hate it here.


End file.
